Not the year we were expecting
by Em23W99
Summary: When three young girls move schools, they are faced with many unexpected events that end up changing their lives. But is it for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guyssss! This is my first fanfiction and I'm really nervous about it. Please let me know if there are any mistakes and I would love amy reviews or ideas you have, thank you. I hope you like it.

...

We approach the platform and I start to feel a bit more nervous. I think we all are but I had my two best friends with me, Alexa and Maddie, I always feel more comfortable with them around. With all the drama that's been going on, we have had to change schools. I didn't really feel great about going to Hogwarts, everything's been going wrong lately but with um what's he called snake...snape yes snape as the headmaster apparently things are horrible. "How are you guys feeling" Maddie asked with a bit of concern in her eyes.  
" A bit nervous but apart from that fine" I said with Alexa quickly agreeing with me.  
We sat on the train not saying much really just a few things about how we hoped we wouldn't get to lost and we would be able to find everything ok. We all had something in the back of our mind that none of us could manage to bring up. We had heard so many rummers of different things, that weren't very nice like people being beaten or having one of the three unforgivable curses used on them for practise, but the one the one that scares me the most and I'm pretty sure the other two as well, is the well fact that people have been kidnapped and anyone suspicious maybe someone new who no one really knows is a target.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. I really hope you like this chaper. Any mistakes or ideas you have please tell me, thank you. Thank you loads to madhatter100 for mentioning me. Guys seriously read her story its amazing as is Lara98. Their story's are so amazing, honestly read them they are brilliant. I really hope you like the chapter!:)

I felt a hand shaking me. "wake up hun, we're hear." I recognised Alexa's voise. I opened me eyes, to see her smiling down at me. I smiled back. I followed Maddie and Alexa out and we were soon pulled aside by a tall woman in black, wearing a witches hat. We went into a dull looking room, there was a chair with a hat on it right in the middle of the room. "Now," the woman spoke, "you are not first years so you will needed to be sorted into your houses now, I know its not ideal that you may not be in a house together, but I'm sure you'll make some other friends soon." Oh god, we could not be in a house together, shit. The woman's voice was caring and sweet but I was still starting to panic.

Maddie's POV

"Alexa Green," Professor um m...m... dam I've already forgotten her name, called. Alexa took a deep breath before taking a couple of steps forward and sitting on the chair as Professor what-you-ma-caller placed the hat one her head. "hmmmmmmmmm..." It said, I was slightly shocked by the hat taking, I don't know why, this is a school of magic what did I expect. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, bringing out of my thought, I wasn't sure if it had said anything else beforehand. The Professor smiled brightly, clearly she liked that house or she was just being friendly, I don't know really. "Emilia Jones." Great I was going last. I felt Em tense up next to me. "Don't worry it'll be ok." I whispered and Alexa also whispered "Its ok we're here." Alexa's always been so good at relaxing people I don't know what it is but she just well people always feel more comfortable around her. After a couple of questioning looks for the Professor, Em took her seat and the hat went on her head. "Ok, well...maybe...perhaps..." What was this hat on about. "...Gryffindor!" It shouted again. Em's face lit up into a massive smile. I was so pleased that they would have each other because I highly doubted I would be joining them. I was a bit sad as I herd the Professor call my name, I took my seat and the hat went onto my head. I wasn't listening to the hat, I was to deep in thought, what is I made no friends and I really wasn't in Gryffindor and I failed all my classes and "Slytherin!" The hat shouted. Crap. My suspicions of not being in the same house as my friends had been confirmed. I looked up to see Alexa and Em looking at me with sad faces so I put on my best fake smile as I walked back over. "Don't worry about it guys, I'll be fine." But they both pulled me into a big hug, dam they knew me to well but I was happy they did. I saw Alexa go to say something but then we herd a fait cough from the Professor, who had a hint of pity in her eyes. "Sorry girls but we have to move on." We all nodded and then followed her to a massive door. "This is the great hall, this is were you will eat and come for any assembly." She said. Ok seemed simple enough. "One more thing, god luck and I hope everything's ok for you, when you get in you must sit in your houses, you'll know which is which by the colours, Gryffindor is red and Slytherin is green." "Thank you." We all said in turn. I liked this Professor.

We stepped inside. WOW. It was massive. I quickly snapped my attention back to the girls, who gave my hand a light squeeze as Em said "We'll see you later ok, I hope its ok, I know that you'll make plenty of friends." She sounded a bit like a mum on her child's first day of school but I liked it. "Yeah," Alexa said with a loving smile, "who wouldn't love you, hun" A bright smile spread across my face. "Tanks guys, I'll see you after." They walked away. They must of already found their houses table. Ok green, green, green I thought as I scanned the room seeing students with green colours under their cloaks. I took a deep breath and headed over.

"Hey are you knew," A girl said. I spun around to face her. "Yeah." I replied. "Cool, come sit with us." She said. She seemed nice. "Ok thanks." I sat down and looked around at the people closed to me, they were all looking at me with a comforting smile. except for one. He had nice blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He had a slight smile on his face but he was mainly just staring straight at me with an expression that I couldn't figure out. Thousands of questions popped into my head, who was he and why was he staring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, chapter 3 I really hope you like it! Thank you so much for the review Mad! :)

Maddie's POV

I found out that the nice girl who invited me to sit was called Pansy and well I'm not great with names so I don't really remember the rest but the guy who was staring at me never gave me his name. We went through the meal and I couldn't stop thinking about those deep blue eyes. Dinner finished and we got up to head to well I didn't know yet.

'Were are we going?' I asked Pansy.

'Oh, the dorms,' she replied. As we left my eye caught Alexa's eye, she gave me a 'are you ok look,' I nodded gratefully. I looked next to her to find Em staring off in a gaze I followed it only to realise she was looking at him, the guy who's been in my head for the past well I didn't know how long. Did she like him? Well I guess he was cute, I just didn't expect that really. Don't get me wrong, I was ok with her liking him, I mean I didn't like him, no I didn't. He just interested me that all, nothing more. Em was then tugged of by Alexa, who had also realised and gave me a wave, at that moment Em snapped back into it and also waved.

'Hey' I turned around to see no other person but him.

'Hi' I said back.

'I'm Draco Malfoy by the way and your Maddie right, Maddie um...?'

'Yeah um Maddie Harris.' I realised I was being slightly anti social. we started to walk, I had no idea what direction we were going in, I was just following Pansy. We walked in silence, god this was awkward. Do I start a conversation or not, I don't know.

'What's your favourite subject?' He said suddenly, almost to quickly for me to fully hear him, clearly I wasn't the only one who felt awkward.

'Ummmmmm potions or defence against the dark arts...you?' Could this be more awkward.

'Defence against the dark arts.' 'cool.' I said. There was a pause.

'Who were the girls waving to you before?' He asked.

'oh, my best friends who moved schools to hear with me.'

'There in Gryffindor. He half laughed, but there was no amused in his words, the way he said it was a bit harsh.

'So,' I spat back.

'I hope they are not mud bloods or something like that.' He seemed disgusted when he said 'mud bloods,' my thoughts went emegietly to Alexa, she was muggle born but what difference did that make, she's one of the most talented people I have ever met.

' So what if ether of them are, it doesn't matter, why would it matter, she is a talented and brilliant witch and she's an amazing nice and caring person which is more then I can say for you!' I shouted we were already in what I think was like the slytherin area and so I stormed up the stairs. When we first came in I saw lots of the girls heading right at the top, so I went that way. I ran into the room, I saw my bags by a bed. I didn't know if it was mine I just got in it a lay there anger fuming through me. I hoped this school contained the least number of people possible who were like that. I couldn't bare the though of anyone being mean to my best friends, they are more like my sisters though. I just couldn't believe he had said that. I hated him. I hate Draco Malfoy. That was quick, I was already making enemy's but I didn't care, I was to angry to care. Finally, after a while I managed to drift into a sleep.


End file.
